


Cheer on me World

by thy_lynx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thy_lynx/pseuds/thy_lynx
Summary: “That’s my boy, Akaashi!”“Please don’t ever say that again.”Kuroo flashed him a thumbs up, ignoring the remark. And then he turned to Bokuto, cupping his hands, he shouted, “Remember my advice, bro. You gotta seduce h—”Yaku and Kenma had grabbed him on both arms by then and started dragging him outside.Seduce who? Keiji frowned, his gaze shifted to the man beside him. So Bokuto-san has someone he likes. A fan? Someone he met recently? Either way, Keiji shouldn’t be bothered at all. He was allowed to like whomever he pleased. He was old enough to date and even marry. Even though the said man was now snickering by himself, his head tilted back and eyes shut closed.--Haikyuu boys had a  mini-reunion after the Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals game. Kuroo invited them for drinks and Bokuto ended up really drunk. Akaashi really had no choice but to take him home with him :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Best

**Author's Note:**

> So I cannot move on, that much is obvious. I just feel like these two's story isn't done yet and so I offer you this fic :)

The first spike he swiped that game, Keiji had a coy, closed-mouth grin from where he sat. The arena erupted in an uproar and he let himself believe that the reason why Bokuto was glancing at the audience so much was that he was looking for him, checking if he saw. Just like the old times.

“Your friend is a beast.” Tenma muttered beside him. His eyes never leaving the court, he was leaning forward both hands clasped up to his mouth.

“He might not look like it, but he’s always been like that. It compels others around him to do the same.”

It was the only time the older man tore his gaze away from the game, to look at him. “So why didn’t you follow him there?”

Keiji fell silent. It was almost the end of the set and the Black Jackals scored once again, with Hinata’s save. “It’s his stage. Not mine.”

Tenma hummed in understanding. “Still, you must’ve miss tossing to him.”

Sure. He misses that man. Even though Bokuto had been consistently sending him messages, with the most mundane topic and in the oddest time of the day. When he graduated and went to play professional volleyball, at first he thought he wasn’t getting along well with his teammates. Because for what other reason would he be seeking his advice for what new kneepads to buy instead of the person who is actually, presence-wise, accessible to him. But after the series of messages that follow or rather pointless questions like _should I try another hairstyle? we have free time today and I’m strolling around Tokyo where should I eat for lunch? Did you think Kuroo will get mad if I gave his number to a bunch of fans instead of mine?_ _Does the team miss their best captain?_ (As to which he answered, Why? I’m still here.)

His phone would buzz at five in the morning before his alarm, in the middle of class, during practice, after practice when he is putting on his tracksuit about to go home, and before he went to bed. A couple of times, in the middle of the night. And it’s where Bokuto would send him the strangest questions.

_Akaashi, why did you believe in me?_

He was beginning to fret for him. What if his new team doesn’t know how to handle him or push him to his greatest limits and Bokuto had been texting him because he was feeling down with no one to cheer him up. Or what if he just simply missed him? No. He was probably getting delusional. Bokuto has always been—Bokuto. Maybe he missed a few tosses that day and was looking for someone to compliment him so he could pick himself up.

In college, there were fewer messages but they progressed to calls, and by the time he graduated and got his degree in Journalism, their long-distance communication was a constant routine.

“It’s over.”

Keiji blinked a couple of times and took in the sight of Bokuto waving to his fans before exiting the court. In a matter of seconds, his phone vibrated in his pockets and he checked to see Bokuto’s name displayed in the screen.

**Koutaro: Come find me.**

“Let’s go Udai-san.” He said, pushing his phone back and retreating to the hallway that leads to the holding rooms.

Tenma was lost, Keiji could tell. He was frowning at them back and forth as he watched while he interviewed Bokuto for the special feature he was assigned to write. The athlete was in his usual bombastic mood and it may be the first time his colleague had encountered someone with as high energy like that.

“Hey, I have a day off tomorrow and I’m thinking of going with Kuroo and the others after this. You’re coming too right?” Bokuto said.

He got the invite, it says

**Kuroo-san: Oya, drinks later after the _weirduos’_ game! First round’s on me :D**

“You have a day off, I have a deadline.”

“Aww, come on, Akaashi. I never see you anymore.”

Akaashi’s eyebrows creased. Contemplating whether Bokuto’s daily selfie update and the ones he sent back upon his insistent would contradict that statement. But he didn’t bring it up anymore, Tenma already finds them strange as it is.

“Please Akaashi! For your senpai?” He was scribbling some final notes of their interview in his notebook when Bokuto leaned over his shoulder.

“Senpai?” Tenma muttered with a quizzical look on his face.

“I never called you that. Are you mistaking me for Hinata?”

“Of course you have.”

“Not even once.” 

“Alright then you haven’t, but let’s go with Kuroo and the others after this.” Bokuto turned to Tenma. “Please come too, Udai-san.”

“I’ll have to pass.” The long-haired man said, holding out a hand apologetically. “I intend to finish the last chapters of Zomb-ish before this week ends so there’ll be less sleep until then.”

“Oh! Oh! I’ve been following your story, please do not kill off any more of my fave characters, Udai-san.”

Tenma knew. Keiji had embarrassingly made him sign all of the freshly published volumes of his work every month. Claiming that it was for a friend. He discovered soon who he was sending it to after overhearing their video call one afternoon in the office.

_“Is he there? Let me see, just walk past and point the phone towards him I might get a hint of what’s to come in the next chapter.”_

_“Be quiet, Bokuto-san. I’m not doing that and I’m also not going to send you a photo of me with that owl filter so stop pestering me.”_

“I’ll take a cab and head home.” Tenma said. “I’ll leave Akaashi to you.”

“Just a few drinks and I’ll let you go, I promise.” Bokuto slung an arm around his former setter’s shoulder, his broad smile was blinding to Keiji.

Seventh-round and too-many-to-count alcohol after, Keiji had his face on his hand, leaning on the small table of the bar for support as his head give out a dull throb in sync with the blaring music. Beside him, Kenma downed an entire glass of beer and returned to his DS, mildly paying attention to Yaku and briefly looking up from time to time to nod or chuckle at whatever he said. He glanced at his watch and groaned, it was already passed twelve and Bokuto doesn’t look anywhere near like he’s about to call it a day. Hell, he doesn’t look like he just walked out of a game, with his energy still pumping at maximum level. At least Hinata who’s almost at the same wavelength as him looked a little drowsy while Kageyama can hardly keep his eyes open. Good thing Sugawara was sitting between the two, making sure they don’t fall on their faces and slapping their back when either of them started bobbing their head.

The Tanakas announced their goodbye and Akaashi almost plead for them to take him. But after looking at Bokuto and recognizing his drunken antics and tomato red face, he knew he had to start forming excuses with that missed deadline.

“Mind if I sit here and pretend I’m not associated with those idiots?” Tsukishima settled beside him, throwing a sideway glance towards Kuroo, Daichi, and Bokuto who were, for some reason shouting at each other as they talk despite their very close proximity. 

“What’re they up to now?” Keiji asked, his fingers tracing the tip of his glass.

“Well, they’re text pranking Ushijima who’s apparently too dense to realize Oikawa would never tell him that his thighs remind him of chicken tenders—or perhaps Oikawa would say something like that. Huh. Who knows.”

Keiji stifled a laugh and directed his eyes at the boys, now howling in laughter. “Yamaguchi decided not to come?”

“Lucky bastard. He had an important meeting with a new supplier tomorrow so he and Yachi went home right after the game.” Tsukkiyama’s gaze fell over Hinata and Kageyama and he frowned and shook his head. “I guess you’re still here because of Bokuto-san.”

He started fiddling with his hand and raised his face. Bokuto was clutching his belly with his eyes squeezed shut in laughter, then it opened and flickered to him. Keiji did not have time to look away before the slightest crease appeared in Bokuto’s eyes.

Keiji found himself holding his breath. This pain in the ass, he thought and lifted his middle finger to him with the most sardonic smile he could pull off.

“You’re relationship is weird. It’s like—Hinata on extra energy drink and Kageyama who has affection for living things rather than volleyball.”

“Hey! I heard that!” Kageyama shouted from the next table.

Sugawara tugged him back. “Hey, hey, don’t mind him. We’ll take you and Hinata home now.” He waved at Daichi, gesturing for him to come.

“Tsuki’s right though, you—” Hinata started but Kageyama had his hand over his mouth in an instant.

“Shut up dumbass! You don’t know anything.”

“Stop it you two, here comes Daichi.” Sugawara said, patting down Hinata’s hair as he pulled Kagayema away.

“I’ll take those idiots home. I promised Yachi-san.” Tsuki said, rising to his feet and grabbing the two by the collar of their shirts. “Don’t be difficult or I’ll leave you two in a back alley or somewhere out of transportation route.”

Keiji watched with mouth gaping as the three waved their goodbye.

Sugawara joined him on his table. “He’s not serious, he actually took care of those two on many occasions back in high school.” But he was laughing nervously and his eyes never leaving the direction the three went to.

“Akaashi!”

There it is. Keiji sighed, he turned his head and mildly froze in surprise as Bokuto’s face came up from behind and he perched his head on his shoulder.

“Huh? Where’s our Hinata?” He said flailing his head around.

Keiji leaned away a little, feeling Bokuto’s hair brushed his cheeks. “Hinata is not ours, Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo had a smirk from where he stood as equally drunk as Bokuto and Daichi appeared to be. He bent down to whisper something at Kenma.

“Kuroo-san please stop rubbing your face to me, you’re a grown-ass man, not a cat.” Kenma said.

Yaku, who went to get something from the counter, returned with three cups of coffee for the drunk trio.

“I’ll call for a car service to take us back to our hotel.” Sugawara said.

Kenma raised his hand. “I can take you there, I’m dropping Kuroo and Yaku home anyway.” He turned to Keiji and Bokuto. “We can probably squeeze everybody in—or put Kuroo in the trunk.”

“As much as I want to see that, I’ll just take a cab. My apartment’s not very far from here.” Keiji said.

“Me too! Cab!” Bokuto exclaimed, eyes half-closed. He sat beside Keiji, his body swaying dangerously from side to side.

“I think you should—”

“Ssshhhh.” Bokuto’s fingers were pressed on Keiji’s lips. “I said I’ll take a cab.”

Alright. He was very drunk. Keiji pinched the bridge of his nose. “Kenma, Bokuto-san and I will just take a cab.”

“His safety is at your hands Akaashi!” Kuroo said, a little too dramatic.

“When was it not ever?” Kenma said.

“I’ll see him to his doorstep for good measure.” Keiji assured, remembering the many occasions Bokuto had ended up missing after a night of drinking.

“That’s my boy, Akaashi!”

“Please don’t ever say that again.”

Kuroo flashed him a thumbs up, ignoring the remark. And then he turned to Bokuto, cupping his hands, he shouted, “Remember my advice, bro. You gotta seduce h—”

Yaku and Kenma had grabbed him on both arms by then and started dragging him outside.

Seduce who? Keiji frowned, his gaze shifted to the man beside him. So Bokuto-san has someone he likes. A fan? Someone he met recently? Either way, Keiji shouldn’t be bothered at all. He was allowed to like whomever he pleased. He was old enough to date and even marry. Even though the said man was now snickering by himself, his head tilted back and eyes shut closed.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Didja see all the spikes I did today?” He had a smug smile on his lips.

“I did.” Keiji helped him to his feet, keeping his body close to steady his balance. All the blocks, the saves, all the glance he threw at the audience thinking he was searching for him.

“Aren’t I the best?”

He pressed his lips in a tight line. Suddenly regretting that their former teammates aren’t there to give their old Captain the reassurance he needs. Was he really going to make him say he was the best?

“Akaashi, you didn’t answer.”

He heard the gloom in his voice and his smile dropped a little. Keiji sighed. “Yes, you are the best.” It’s not that he thought he wasn’t. A fleeting thought that he was a star crossed his mind when he first saw him play. Bokuto was a first-year at Fukurodani then and he was still undecided at what high school to pick. Watching him surely awakened him, like a blast of ice water to the face.

“I know. Your tosses are the best too.”

He heard that before, probably a thousand times. But why does his chest clench a little, just now?

“Let’s go home.”

Of course, it’s foolish of him to think that those words would be as easy as they sound. Bokuto managed to walk by himself once the effect of the caffeine traveled through his system. But he was unconscious and snoring by the time they were inside the taxi and he doesn’t respond no matter how many times Keiji prod him. No to mention, the driver was turning impatient, glancing back at them for the tenth time.

“Bokuto-san, wake up. I don’t know your new address.”

A mumble and then Bokuto’s head rolled to his shoulder.

“Are we leaving or what?” The driver said sharply.

“Please wait a moment.” Keiji shook Bokuto’s arms but the latter did not even stir this time. “Bokuto-san—hey—Kou.”

Still no answer. Keiji groaned and cast his eyes outside the window. The drumming of the driver’s hands on the steering wheel getting louder and louder and Bokuto decided, of all times, to have uninterrupted sleep.

“Well, have you decided lad?”

Keiji blew into the air. “Yes.”


	2. A drunken stupor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @JazzyLove and @wing_dingding <3 
> 
> Thank you for motivating me to write ;)

A door opened and a fluorescent light flickered to life. Bokuto’s eyes stung as he adjusted to his surroundings. Lean strong arms held his waist, steadying his gait. Then he felt himself being lowered onto a soft couch and the hands were gone in an instant. There was a sudden odd dismal feeling upon its absence. But that should be the least of his concern right now. Aside from the cream-colored sofa and his guts threatening to spill any unnecessary movement now. He managed to get his phone from his pocket, squinting at the screen, he began to type.

An abrupt clipped tone resounded right after he pressed send. Not from his phone. His head lifted slightly, meeting the eyes of the man who had taken him there. 

Keiji stood in the kitchen, draining an entire glass of water and filling it once more when his phone alerted him to a message. He flipped the phone laying downwards on the counter, brows pulled together into a frown.

**Koutaro: I think I may have been kidnapped.**

As he turned back to the living room, Bokuto looked up at him, his eyes an unspoken question. He appeared confused until Akaashi held his phone out displaying the message he just sent did it only dawned on him.

“You didn’t have a recollection of the past thirty minutes?”

Bokuto merely blinked, with his outright clueless expression.

Keiji passed him a glass of water. “You dozed off in the cab and I don’t know where to take you so—”

“You took me home.”

“Uh—yeah.”

“Amazing!” He exclaimed.

“Aren’t you still drunk?”

“I am, but who cares? We’re having a sleepover.”

Something in the tone of his voice and the way Bokuto was smiling at him tells him there was a horrible idea at the back of his head. “I still have work tomorrow.”

“Of course, of course.” Bokuto was smiling in celebration of something only known to him.

Keiji looked at him askance. “Why don’t you—get cleaned up first while I set the bed for you?”

Bokuto let out a big yawn. “Thanks for letting me crash tonight, Akaashi.” He said. He put the glass on his lips, emptying it, and set on the side table. He tottered towards the bathroom.

The room fell into silence after that. Keiji went to set up the spare cot that had never been used in his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his hands on his face, he stayed there like that for a long time. Bokuto had a way of making him feel relevant. And he was just reminded of that just now. He had been living alone since he graduated high school, he was used to the silence, to the solitude, with no one ever needing him for anything. But once and a while his phone would ring and his screen would display the same name every time and he’d realize that yes, he needed something more. He wanted that constant shift in his ordinary life. Something blinding, like a star. Or—

“Um, Akaashi?”

“Right here.”

Lean muscles.

Bokuto creaked the door open, fitting half of his naked upper body through the gap. “Do you have anything that could fit me?”

Keiji glanced up and his jaw went slack. His gaze shifted momentarily from his face to his chest. “Uh-uhuh.” _Uh-huh?_ He ambled towards the dresser, cursing his brain for going haywire at that. “Try this.”

Bokuto made his way to him, only in his tracksuit pants. The red on his face had gone and he could feel the tipsiness slowly fade away. “Hey, it fits.”

“That’s because it’s yours.” Keiji said. “Remember when we got stranded in the rain after a practice match and I got soaked? I never get to return that to you.”

“Oh? But it smells like you.”

Keiji could feel heat spread throughout his chest. He had been wearing it, liking the feeling of being wrapped in the large frame of the garment. “You’re just imagining it. Besides, you could pick up my scent that easily?”

Bokuto lowered his gaze to stare at his feet. Why was he staring at his feet? “Uh yeah…I guess we spent so much time together that I memorized those kinds of things.” It was the first time Keiji saw him grope for words. Bokuto had always been so sure of himself, so spontaneous. But at that moment, he couldn’t even reciprocate Keiji’s gaze. “Don’t you?”

“Don’t I what? Don’t I have a weird habit of memorizing people’s scents? No.”

Bokuto gave him a broad smile and dropped on the cot on the floor. “You’re being funny and talkative for once.”

Contrary to that, he wasn’t feeling talkative, he was nervous. “Not there, you take the bed.”

“Thank you for your hospitality but I’m fine right here.” He wrapped himself in the blanket and nestled the mattress to emphasize his point. But Keiji was insistent, he took him by the arm and started pulling him. Bokuto was surprised at his strength. Compared to him, Keiji’s stature was slimmer and shorter. Though there were still traces of his athletic physique even after he had stopped playing. Bokuto tugged at his hand, and he fell on top of him, his face colliding on his chest.

Keiji stilled, having a hold of Bokuto’s both wrists on his hands. He let go and made a mistake of looking straight at him, his golden eyes widened and his face glowed red. He felt his own heart race. “Just—get on the bed, please.”

Bokuto didn’t argue this time and tucked himself in. And even though he swore he won’t be able to sleep with guilt, he was feeling heavy with it the moment he pulled up the cover to his chest.

He was tired himself and could practically collapse on the cot, but that strange feeling just now. Was it just him? The digital clock on his bedside table told him he had only about two hours of sleep and so with half-closing eyes, Keiji dragged himself back to the bathroom to wash and change into fresh clothes.

Bokuto lay awake, despite the grogginess of all that night’s event. He wished sleep would just overtake him. He wished he wasn’t having unwanted intrusive thoughts over his friend. Either way, he could only think of one person to seek in this kind of situation so he pulled his phone out from under his pillow.

**Bokubro: I’m in a crisis.**

He stared at the screen after having pressed send, wondering if he was still up this time of the night. Then a few dots appeared in the bottom of the chatbox and Bokuto sighed with relief.

**Kuroobro:**

**Oya?**

**What, that site I sent you before doesn’t help?**

**Bokubro: My laptop got virus from that website, thank you asshole. And no, this is different.**

**Kuroobro: Oh?**

**Bokubro: I’m at Akaashi’s place.**

**Kuroobro: Ohhhhh!**

**Bokubro: I need your help** **L**

**Kuroobro: Of course you do** **J**

**Bokubro:**

**Do you ever have these weird thoughts?**

**Like…**

**Ugh**

**Okay, how about this**

**Do you ever get nervous around me?**

**Kuroobro: Why would I get nervous around you? Are you nervous around me?**

**Bokubro: No, but—like when you’re super conscious and hyper-aware of what someone does and you try to read between the lines even though there might not even be anything in there. Ugh, this is hard.**

**Kuroobro: Are you trying to ask if I’m attracted to you? Let me break your heart then, you’re not my type.**

Bokuto thought hard and chewed on his lower lip. He couldn’t just outright say something he doesn’t understand himself.

**Bokubro: How about with Kenma?**

**Kuroobro: Kenma’s different, there’s no reading the lines between there. You get what you see.**

**Bokubro: Right, it’s not like Kenma touches anything but his DS.**

**Kuroobro: Hey Kenma touches me!**

**Bokubro: Hey hey hey!**

**Kuroobro: I can’t believe you just made me say that. Don’t tell anyone. Kenma’s taking his time. If this gets out, the Black Jackal’s will gonna have to find a brand new ace and Hinata’s probably gonna need a brand new dad figure. Maybe that other Miya half would do. You get what I’m saying?!**

**Bokubro: Bro, I’m hurt that you don’t even trust me.**

**Kuroobro: I trust you, bro. It’s just…if it isn’t for Kenma, you know.**

**Bokubro:**

**Right, anyway, so how did you know with Kenma?**

**Leave the perverted parts to yourself.**

**Kuroobro: Then there is nothing else to tell.**

**Bokubro: …**

**Kuroobro: I’m kidding! XD okay so, you feel conscious when he’s in the room even if he’s not looking at you?**

**Bokubro: Yeah.**

**Kuroobro: When he’s close or when you touch accidentally it feels like being electrocuted?**

**Bokubro: Yes!**

**Kuroobro: You think of him constantly, more than volleyball?**

**Bokubro: All the time.**

**Kurobroo: Oh, fuck.**

**Bokubro: Am I screwed?**

**Kuroobro: Well, it depends.**

**Bokubro: Depends on what?**

**Kuroobro: If you’re planning to lose your virginity to him.**

Bokuto choked in his own spit. Count Kuroo to be blunt and candid.

**Bokubro: I still have those picture of your butt that I can send to everyone**

**Kuroobro: Okay, relax. I’m right here listening am I not? I’m your best bro.**

**Bokubro: You are my best bro.**

He could imagine Kuroo snickering wherever he was.

**Kuroobro: I say, talk to him. Akaashi’s a hard to read guy, but he’s been a reliable friend to you since high school and he rarely ever left your side so that’s a good start.**

**Bokubro: But what if he doesn’t feel the same way?**

**Kuroobro:**

**Talk.to.him.**

**You got this. Go do your owl-mating-whatever ritual you need to do and seduce the setter ;) ;) ;)**

Bokuto stared at his phone until the screen went black, and sighed. He thought of how Kuroo managed to confess that easily and then he figured the Nekoma Captain must have cornered a frail-looking Kenma inside the gym’s equipment room. Or something else along that thought.

But despite how much of a pain in the ass he is at times, Kuroo was right. Keeping to his thoughts won’t sort his feelings out. Facing him, he swallowed. “Akaashi, are you asleep now?”

The room was silent and then a groan. “Not anymore.”

Bokuto wondered what else to say, now that he is paying attention. “Kuroo told me I’m not his type.”

Keiji’s brows pulled into a deep frown and he flipped to his other side and met his gaze. “What sort of conversation were you having with Kuroo-san just now?”

“You know…the usual ones.”

“And what are—” He started, and then he realized there’s no point asking. Those two’s definition of usual or normal wasn’t in the same level as everybody. “Nevermind.” Bokuto didn’t respond nor made any more sound, so he sank back to his bed and closed his eyes. Only for it to flutter open again in a matter of seconds. Fuck it. “Do you like Kuroo-san?”

The Ace bolted upright, his hair messed up in all directions. “No way! What the hell, Akaashi!”

He stared at his gaping jaw and felt himself relax. “You’re the one who put the idea in my head.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Bokuto blinked and let himself fall back into the bed. “I don’t know.”

Keiji did the same, laying on his back, he fixed his eyes to the ceiling. “Do you? Have someone you like?” He might as well die any moment now.

Bokuto continued to gaze at nothing and Keiji felt suddenly difficult to breathe.

“I do.”

There was a feeling. When his parents told him their marriage was not working out. When a coach in middle school told him his best wasn’t just good enough. When he was confused about his own life and needed his mother but he came home every night to a note on the table with a cold dinner for one. That numbing, muted feeling that seems to pause the world around him. He was feeling it now.

“Lucky for her.” He heard himself say.

Bokuto furrowed his brows and glanced down to his former setter. Trying to find in his face the answer to some question. “Hey, Akaashi—”

“Eyes closed.”

He obeyed.

“Good night, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto did not miss the cold manner in which he had said it. But he decided to leave him alone. Perhaps he was just feeling tired, he did mention a deadline or something that night. Besides, there’s still tomorrow and the following days after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited about the next chapter because... just wait and see :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a lazy writer who gets pumped up when reading comments so please please leave one and tell me what you think. I'll show you more of these two, I promise!


End file.
